The auctions victims
by pine193
Summary: Papa Hades clan has a new group of captives. How will these girls survive the at the clutches of the entire Hades clan. Chameleon x OC, Letch x OC, etc


I awoke bruised, bloodied, and tied up. This is the condition I awoke to after a detour trip gone bad happened. There were five other girls in the same condition as me, though they each had their own circumstances. We were all gathered in one room huddled up together as our best defense against our captors. I was truly petrified of what was going to happen to us. I just knew I had to keep my cool or I would never make it out of this alive. However two of the other girls hadn't thought as much, because they had been a sobbing mess since before I was knocked out cold. I felt bad for them, but right now it's the last thing we need.

"C'mon girls, sobbing won't solve anything." I tried to speak to them as empathetically as possible.

The last thing I want to do here is start a fight. Yet my words only seemed to make them sob harder. If only my arms were free. At least then I could try to give them a hand of reassurance. I mean it always makes me feel better when someone offers some form of comfort.

"Oh great, now look what you have done. Just shut up and leave them be."

I snapped my head at who said that. I knew none of these girls names, but I like to call this one big tits. Obviously the name explains itself. I mean this girl had some huge knockers practically an E cup, and they weren't even saggy. They looked perfect, and pretty real too. She also had long wavy blonde hair. I would have thought she was a movie star or something based on how pretty she is But no matter how good she looked that didn't excuse her behavior.

"Hey at least I am trying to help them out, which is more than I can say for you."

"Maybe it's because I don't want to make anything worse for everyone. Just shut up before you drag us all down."

"How on earth would me trying to make people feel better drag us down?"

"Um have you seen what your 'help' has done so far? Those two idiots are crying louder which is bound to piss off our captors."

"Hey they're not idiots, they are just scared. If anyone here is an idiot it's you." I turned and smiled lightly at the girl who had just spoken up. She had immediately gained my favor in one single sentence. She had a very nice athletic figure, and short red hair. She was pretty tan so based on all of the above features I'd say that she is definitely an athlete of some kind.

"See I am not the only who thinks helping each other out is a bad idea."

"I don't give a shit what either of you think. The point is I know what's up. Listen girls and listen good, I have way more experience with men than either of you have ever had combined. I know what they like and how they think. And one thing I can definitely to you is they hate loud crying. So now that that dumb ** is crying loudly, our captors are bound to get annoyed."

"That doesn't even make any sense. Who cares how many guys you have been with; this isn't some normal boyfriend situation type crap. We have been kidnapped, so unless you have been in a kidnapped situation I suggest you shut up," snapped the other girl. I smiled at the girl who had my back. She had a pretty quick wit and sharp tongue. Kind of like my older sister.

Our argument was cut short by the sound of a large figure coming our way.

"See you idiots I told you they would get annoyed. Thanks for dragging me down with you-"

"SHHHHH" the other girl and I said in unison.

The door slammed open and a large, menacing, slobbery man came in. Yet he didn't seem annoyed like the blonde said he would be. No he looked hungry, hungry for our feminine bodies and certain anatomies.

He was followed by what looked like a moving rock. The big one turned around and grunted to the rock while gesturing to us. Then he left the room in a hurry, while the rock came towards us. He grabbed each of our arms and yanked us up off the ground. He was rather rough with my sore arms so obviously the reason we were being moved wasn't going to be for a pleasure cruise. We were herded down the cave channels in single file. I could hear the other girl sobbing still. I felt bad for her; she could barely breathe without sobbing. Her friend was trying to soothe her, but it wasn't working. Especially with the moving to a new location was causing more stress on her.

Soon the rock stopped. We were in a large room with a large table like thing. He turned and faced us. So he did have a face, he didn't look much like a rock when he faced you. Sure he had rough and rocky skin, but he had a human shape and face. He and the mutant lagging behind approached each of us and entwined the ropes around our arms. Are they serious? They're untying us, and I doubt it is to let us go. Maybe they want to play the most dangerous game, and they will hunt us down one by one. I shivered at the thought. I heard a growl, and I shook my head to snap out of my thoughts. The mutant lagging behind us, wearing what looked like a military uniform went up to the blonde and grunted at her garments.

He grunted out," Take off."

So that is why they untied us.

"Yeah no, if you want these off you have another thing coming. No way would I flash a freak like you"

He slapped her across the face. It seemed like these men knew what she was saying. He grunted at her again to remove her top.

"No way you psycho, get one of those other losers to get naked."

At this he roared and slapped her again. This time instead of asking her he simply grabbed her clothes and yanked them off. The blonde screamed and covered herself as best she could with her hands. The beast got angrier at that and forced her hands down. The blonde, being no match for his strength, just sobbed as she exposed herself to these vile beasts. The mutant in military attire laughed at her pain. It was kind of amusing to see this bitch get what she deserved, but that was only because she was mean to us. She wasn't that mean to the mutants so it seemed his only amusement was sadistic. The blonde was shoved toward the rock mutant. He looked like he was enjoying her close proximity to him but he didn't show it too much, and he simply placed her to the side and grunted at the rest of us. In fear of receiving the same treatment we began undressing. I was completely naked, and so were all the other girls, all but one, the red head that stood up for me. She stood out in defiance, and refused to budge. The mutants took notice of her when she was the only one in clothes.

The military mutant growled at her.

"Oh can it, I won't be scared off by thugs. I am not going to demean myself for scum like you. If you want these clothes off, you are going to have to fight me."

The mutant lunged at her, but she side stepped him. As he ran passed her she elbowed his back. He fell to the floor, but quickly got up again. He roared at her and charged again. This time she wasn't quick enough to dodge, and the mutant charged her into the wall. She coughed loudly, as that blow probably took her breath away. But due to their close proximity she had the chance to drive her knee up and hit him in home base. He doubled over in pain and slowly bent to the ground. Once he was down for the count she began kicking him in fury. Each blow of her foot hit him directly in his gut. He was in too much pain to fight back, so he just curled up a bit more with every blow.

Soon the rock mutant decided to step in. He approached her slowly and turned her around. Since he was so slow with his approach, she had enough time to swing her leg around for a kick. But when her leg hit his side, he wasn't affected. It seems his rocky exterior actually provided some defense. She tried kicking him again, but with the same affects. She threw a few punches and jabs at him. She was definitely tenacious with her attacks, but no matter how many blows she gave him, he wasn't affected. Soon he got bored of playing punching bag, and as she went to deliver another punch he grabbed her fist mid blow.

I blinked my eyes to see if he really did that, I thought people could only do that in movies. Seeing it in real life almost looked like magic. I feared for the red head as the rock man had her at a vulnerable position. He grabbed her arm and flipped her over his shoulder. She hit the ground with a thud. While she was disoriented from the drop, the rock man held her down, and motioned for the other mutant to come near. He hobbled over to the rock mutant. He was obviously really mad at the red head. That was made obvious to everyone when the moment he got next to her, he delivered a hard stomp to her stomach. She coughed out all of her lung capacity, and tried to double over as much as she could while being held down. The military mutant was about to do it again, but the rock mutant emitted a low growl. The military mutant stopped, and leaned down next to the girl. The rock mutant gestured to her clothes. They were torn off of her in seconds. He was as efficient at tearing off clothes as a pack of piranhas are next to a bloody carcass.

The beaten girl was shoved towards us. She groaned and rolled over. I rushed over to her side, and held her close.

"Why did you do that? Why couldn't you just listen to them?" I whispered to her

"If I gave in to them, then I'd give in to everything. Never back down... or always back down."

Her words came out in chunks. I could tell that speaking must be really painful at this point.

"Shh shh, I get it. You have to be the bravest girl I have ever met. Hopefully we can make it out of this; It would be a shame for your bravery to be wasted here."

"Heh, there is always the brave one in every group. It might as well be me."

Our conversation was stopped when the mutants tore us apart, and puled the red head up on her feet, she wasn't ready for that exertion so she began to fall. I went to grab her, but the military mutant held me back. The rock mutant grabbed the red head and held her in place long enough for her to get used to it. Once we were all standing they moved us to six large rocks in a row. They placed each of us on a rock. It was almost like we were on a mini stage, except there was no audience. I was placed on the third rock in the row. The red head and one of the sobbing girls were at my sides. We each looked at each other confused. Well the red head couldn't really see much with her swollen eye, but she did seem to register enough to be confused.

Then a loud screech greeted our ears. I winced and covered my ears at the noise. Whatever the screech was for it couldn't be good. It almost sounded like some sort of beacon screech to get the herd together. Like a wolf's howl or a kitten's chirp for its momma. Soon I could hear voices and loud boisterous yells. It appeared my theory was right, as about ten other mutants came rushing in, the tenth one being the biggest, creepiest, and most evil mother **er out of the whole group. I made eye contact with him, and that's when I recognized was the one that was with us earlier, and commanded the other two to do this to us. I looked away from him at the memory.

The military mutant called everyone's attention. I couldn't really understand him as his language consisted of few words, and mainly grunts and gestures. But whatever he said, he was talking about us. When he gestured to us, the group of mutants applauded. Apparently they liked where he was going with this. He approached us, and went to the girl on the first rock. It was the blonde. He gestured to her height, and touched her hair. He showed it to the others as if it was gold.

"Pre-tty hair. So soft" he grunted out between gestures.

He then moved to her lower, more noticeable anatomy. When he pointed to this the audience screamed in delight. I had no clue what was going on, but we seemed to be the main attraction, were we some sort of show or something? He was pointing to her like she was some sort of spectacle to behold.

He began grabbing and stroking her giant boobs, as if to give the others a better idea of what they were looking at. He was fondling her, and presenting her to the crowd like an exhibit at a museum or prized show dog. However he displayed her though, his reaction from the audience was that of approval. After playing with her a bit more he turned her around. Apparently some of these men were ass men, because they went wild at the sight. The military mutant laughed and slapped her ass just for show. The blonde jumped, but kept quiet. Apparently her earlier lesson about back talking taught her something. She just bit back tears as this man defiled her and made a show of it to the crowd. Once he was done playing her clapped his hands and gestured to her. Many of the mutants raised their hands and started fighting with each other. They were violently shouting, fighting, and shoving all while gesturing to her. That's when it hit me. My mouth gaped open wide and shock was etched on every muscle in my body. These mutants were fighting for the possession of the blonde. We were all auction victims.


End file.
